The function of a jewelry clasp is to detachably connect the two ends of a piece of jewelry, such as a bracelet. The clasp must simultaneously provide a secure connection to allow the jewelry to be worn safely, and yet be manipulatable in a way that effects its release in a relatively easy way. Conventionally, a safety catch is provided as an auxiliary catch, usually in the shape of a figure-eight to prevent accidental release of the clasp and the consequent loss of the jewelry to which the clasp is attached.
In some types of jewelry, the clasp should be as unobtrusive as possible so that the article of jewelry to which it is attached appears to be almost continuous under other than close inspection. As the size of the clasp is reduced, the efficacy of the connection is often reduced to a point where the safety catch is required to prevent accidental release of the clasp and the loss of the article of jewelry. The provision of the safety catch under these circumstances, while necessary for practical reasons, aesthetically detracts from the jewelry and is undesirable for this reason.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved jewelry clasp which is configured to be unobtrusive when attached to a piece of jewelry, and which, nonetheless, securely connects the ends of the piece of jewelry while providing the user with a relatively easy and convenient way to open the clasp.
The following materials are cited as being of background interest:
British Pat. No. 120 discloses a hook and eye for use on garments and as a substitute for buckles and other fasteners. Although the patent states that the hooks and eyes are useful generally on a great variety of articles, jewelry is not mentioned. Attention is directed generally to FIGS. 1-6 of the patent which show a male member (FIGS. 1-5) and female member (FIG. 6), the male member being provided with an outer spring mechanism having projections x3 and y3 which limit the amount that the spring members may be compressed upon insertion and removal of the male member, as well as outer portions x4 and y4 which appear to be positioned so as to be able to contact portion d (FIG. 1) of the female member upon compression of the spring during opening of the clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 737,064 discloses a bracelet clasp (see FIGS. 3 and 4) in which a spring having a flattened configuration is illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,388 is directed to a clasp in which the male portion slides into a box and is provided with ear portions which are laterally limited by the exterior dimensions of the female box element (FIG. 7).
It is noted that in none of the above materials is the clasp truly unobtrusive and virtually invisible.